Spying
by melanshi
Summary: Maddie is curious of Danny... so she sets up a video camera in Danny's room. After seeing Danny and Jazz with Danielle and Cujo, she decides to figure it out and quick, for her kids.
1. Chapter 1

**No Phantom Planet.**

**Italics are the camera feed.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Maddie Fenton stared at her computer, bored. She was watching a live feed of a video camera in Danny's room.

She had noticed a chance in Danny. He was often late for curfew, his grades were slipping, and Jazz always seemed to be covering for him for some reason. She was worried for her baby boy. So, after realizing that he wasn't going to tell her, she placed a camera in his room to figure out his secret.

_Danny opened the door and walked in. He threw a bag down on the bed and winced. There was a large cut on his arm._

Maddie avoided temptation to run upstairs and bombard Danny with questions about the cut.

_There was a loud knock on the door and Jazz walked in. She gasped at Danny's cut and took out a black and white kit._

_ "It's a good thing Frostbite gave me a kit!" Jazz said. "Now which ghost was it?"_

_ "Skulker got… about fifteen upgrades," Danny answered, shyly._

_ Jazz gasped. "It's not usually you to get beat up by Skulker! Tomorrow we assemble the Ghost Getters and go get that hunter!"_

_ Danny moaned. "For the last time, Jazz. It is not the Ghost Getters. It's Team Phantom!"_

_ Jazz glanced down as she bandaged Danny's arm._

Maddie blinked. Team Phantom? It better not have to do with that putrid protoplasm Phantom!

_There was a faint tap on the window. The siblings glanced up towards it as a dim white glow radiated from outside._

Maddie knew that glow as a ghost but something made him stay in her seat as she watched the screen carefully.

_Jazz gasped at whatever ghost it was. She pointed to the window and then to Danny. "What the heck?"_

_ Danny grinned. "Phase in!" He called to the ghosts._

Maddie almost laughed at her son's humor.

_A ghost that looked like a younger female Danny Phantom and a green puppy phased in. The puppy ran over and tackled Danny, slobbering the boy in kisses._

_ "Down, Cujo!" Danny commanded laughing. The dog got off the boy and sat._

_ Danny turned to the girl and smiled. "What's up, Dani?"_

_ Jazz blinked. "Dani? Mind explaining?"_

_ "The third halfa and the third Phantom," Danny explained._

Maddie blinked in surprise. Danny and Jazz were completely at ease with these two ghosts! And Danny knew them by name. They would be having a talk about this in the morning.

What was a halfa?

And there's three Phantoms?

_Jazz seemed to be curious about that too. "Three Phantoms?"_

_ Danny shrugged. "Yeah, there's Danny Phantom, Danielle Phantom, and Dan Phantom."_

_ "Aren't you and Dan one and the same?" Dani asked._

_ Danny thought about this for a second. "Yes. And no. I guess technically he was me when he was younger but that's in an alternate reality that got completely annihilated."_

_ "So in conclusion, he is _you_, but you're not _him_," Dani said._

_ "Correct!" Danny confirmed._

_ Jazz checked her watch. "Wow, it's that late. Night!" She walked out of the room._

Maddie shut off the computer and leaned back in her chair to think.

Completely missing Danny transforming into Danny Phantom and going for a late-night-flight with Dani and Cujo.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter italics AND bold are the camera feed.**

**I still do not own Danny Phantom.**

Maddie was sitting at the kitchen table, working on some research.

_Okay, x=876 meaning y=4680, therefore—_she thought.

The door opened up. Jazz and Danny walked in.

Maddie gasped. Danny's hair was even messier than usual, his nose was bleeding, and he was limping. He looked like he got run over by a truck.

"Danny!"

The siblings jumped and looked at their mother.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

Danny glanced away, eyes flashing green. "I… tripped down some stairs."

Jazz helped him stay standing. "I'm going to bandage him up."

Maddie watched as her youngest child and red-haired daughter slowly made their way upstairs. She bit her lip. Should she follow them?

Her question was answered with a knock on the door. She ran to get it.

A small raven-haired girl with blue eyes stood there. She smiled. "Hi. I'm Danielle. You must be Mrs. Fenton. Is Danny home?"

Maddie was shocked at how much the little girl looked like Danny. "Uh, yes. He just got home."

Danielle smiled. "Can I see him? I'm a friend."

Jazz walked by then, getting something for Danny. She paused when she saw Dani. "Hey, Dani," she said grinning. "What's up?"

Dani grinned and waved. "Hey, Jazz. I just came to see Danny."

Jazz walked over. "Mom, can Dani come in?"

Maddie nodded and watched as Jazz and Dani walked upstairs. She started towards the kitchen. She was thinking about finishing her calculations but for some reason kept walking down to the lab and in front of the computer. The same thing made her watch the live feed from the camera.

_Dani entered the bedroom with Jazz. Danny was sitting on the bed._

_ "Hey, Jazz! Hey, Dani!" Danny greeted. "Did you get the bandages, Jazz?"_

_ Jazz groaned. "Be right back." She turned and left the room. _

_ Dani walked up and sat on Danny's lap. "Wow, cuz, who did this to you?"_

Cuz?

_Danny ruffled her hair. "Your dad."_

Dani's dad beat up Danny?!

_Dani growled. "Plasmius! I'm gonna kill him." She paused. "Technically half-kill him. But you get what I mean." She paused again. "And he's not my dad! He's my… creator, I guess?"_

Creator?

_Danny looked like he was deep in thought. "Yeah. Creator's right, I think. Wait, then what would my relationship be with you?"_

_ "Base, original, first?" Dani asked. "I dunno. You're a C student! How should we know?"_

_ Danny laughed. "You're right. I mean, how should we know? We have the same exact knowledge with you being my—"_

_ Jazz burst into the room then. "Danny! I found the bandages!" She held up a blue cream in a bottle made of ice. "And some cream that speeds up your healing rate faster than normal."_

_ Dani grinned and got up. "You two seem to have this covered." She walked up to the window, opened it, and stood on the window sill. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be beating my dear creator to an ectoplasmic pulp." Saluting the two kids, Dani took a step off the window. A bright white flash lit up when she was out of view._

Maddie gasped. Was Dani dead? Should she look for a corpse?

_The Dani Phantom girl from the previous night flew up to the window. "Look Danny! No melty ectoplasm!"_

_ Danny grinned and laughed along with the ghost. _

_ "Now, if you excuse me, I will be half-killing my creator," Dani said, grinning. She waved and flew out into the night._

Maddie turned off the feed and was about to go upstairs when she froze.

The girl Danielle had said she was going to half-kill her creator.

So why did ghost Dani say the same thing?

Was it possible that some ghosts were… human?

She paused. If, and only if, humans could have ghost powers, they should have a ghost form. But how could _humans_ have _ghost_ powers?


End file.
